They Don't Understand
by Biscuit15
Summary: At eight years old, Rasiel unintentionally caused an accident that killed his parents and left his twin with a brain injury. At sixteen, he's the only one his brother has, and he still can't work out why he swears he's falling in love with the brother he used to bully when they were children. Rasiel x Bel, yaoi, twincest.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother..."

Rasiel's eyes opened to a familiar tugging at his nightshirt. He turned his head to the side so that he could look at his younger twin, and he wasn't surprised to see the other was donning an upset expression; the younger seemed to be upset by everything lately. He sat up. "What is it, Belphegor? Did you have more nightmares again?"

Bel nodded. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he pointed to his side of the mattress he shared with Rasiel. He sniffed, embarrassed by the large wet patch he had left behind; though Rasiel never got mad at him for wetting the bed, it was still humiliating for him and if he could, he would hide the evidence and pretend he didn't have such dismal control over his bladder.

"It's okay, Bel; it was an accident." As tired as Rasiel was, he still swung his legs over the edge of the mattress so that he, too, could stand. "Let's get you out of those pants and into something clean."

Bel sniffed again as he followed his brother over to the dresser on the other side of the room. He stood behind Rasiel with his hand curled into the back of the other's shirt as he watched his twin sift through their clothing in order to find clean sleeping pants. His frown widened when Rasiel lifted a pair of plain blue sleeping pants into the air, and he couldn't help but whine and hide behind his brother; he didn't like those pants because they weren't stripy. "Siel, no…!"

Rasiel sighed. He lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, too tired to deal with this right now; he had already gone to bed late as it was, and he didn't want to be doing this while the sun had barely risen. But he had to; his brother didn't have anyone else to look after him, and Bel needed him. "It's only sleeping pants, Belphegor; come on. Put them on."

Bel whined again, but he eventually did as he was instructed. He kicked off his soiled pants and stood still so that Rasiel could slide clean one over his legs. The older twin couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes wandered over the younger's pale legs; he knew it was so wrong of him, but all too often had he laid in bed and fantasized about Bel.

The smaller teen gave a pleased shudder when he felt Rasiel's hand ghost along his thigh. He pressed closer for more, but he didn't get the caresses he was used to; instead, his right leg was lifted into the air so that his brother could slip his leg into his pants.

Rasiel was tired, and he wasn't in the mood for playing with Bel; he wanted to get back to sleep, so he quickly dressed the other and then led him back into bed. He made sure to lay in between his brother and the wet patch so that Bel wasn't rolling in it during the morning; that was the last thing either of them needed. He wrapped his arms tight around the younger and held him against his chest as he always did; holding Bel like this was the closest he had been able to get in coaxing his brother into intimacy.

While Bel had drifted off to sleep quickly, Rasiel had only just started reaching oblivion before they were startled back into waking consciousness by a scream and a gunshot from the apartment next to theirs.

"S-siel!" Bel hid his face against Rasiel's chest as his small fingers clutched the other's clothing tightly. He cried quietly, too worked up to hear his brother trying to soothe him; he was exhausted, and his emotional state was too chaotic for him to have much control over himself.

"It's okay, Bel. It's okay. Don't cry." Rasiel himself was scared, knowing how bad the part of town they lived in was, and that it was only too likely for someone to break through their front door and shoot them, too – but for Bel's sake, he had to do his best to keep the boy calm because stress wasn't good at all for his twin's mental state. He leant across the bed so that he could get his phone off the nightstand and call the police with hopes that they would get here before another gunshot sounded.

But before the older twin could even finish his phone call, he was startled by the sound of the doorknob on their front door being jingled. He swallowed heavily before he whispered into the phone, "They're at my door…"

Rasiel got off the bed and guided his brother over to the closet. "It's alright, Bel; it's going to be alright. Don't cry; we need to stay quiet. The police will be here soon."

The taller male could have sworn that the second he closed the closet door, the front door was forced open. He put his hand over Bel's mouth to try and stifle the other's sounds, but he was sure his own heavy breathing would be what really gave them away. He felt sick as footsteps walked through his home, and it felt like an eternity had passed before they finally entered the bedroom. The intruder stopped in the middle of the room and didn't move for several seconds. Rasiel pressed harder against Bel's mouth to keep him quiet, but as he had suspected, it was useless; the stranger had turned to look at the closet and begun to walk towards it.

Rasiel unashamedly started to tremble as he pulled his brother into his hold. He flinched when a hand reached out to open the closet door, and he swore he was going to be sick. His brother was already crying, and he knew there was no point in trying to silence the other now; all he could do was hold Bel close and hope it would be over soon.

But then, as soon as it had started, it was over when the wailing of sirens became louder and the intruder fled. Rasiel could have cried in relief; they had narrowly escaped what surely would have been death by the hairs on their skin.

It was nights like these Rasiel felt the loneliness that ate away at the back of his mind. He missed the safety and warmth their parents had once provided, and he knew it was their fault they were gone, and that his brother was the way he was. He had been a stupid child, and at eight-years-old he should have known better than to fling a knife at a brother just because he was mad at Bel for eating his cupcake. If he hadn't thrown that knife, their parents would never have needed to get into the car that day to take Bel to a hospital. They would never have had that horrific car smash that had killed their parents and left Bel with brain injuries. He wouldn't be here tonight, hiding with Bel in the closet of a run-down apartment in a neighborhood where violence was a daily occurrence because they couldn't afford to live anywhere else.

They could have still lived in their old mansion in the nice part of town with their loving parents, but Rasiel had ruined it all because he had lost his temper and done a stupid thing he regretted every day of his life.

Rasiel dropped his face into Bel's hair. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and lowered his hand beneath the younger's sleeping shirt to put his hand over the scars _he_ had caused with that knife. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Bel… I love you…"

Every time Bel remained silent at these words, Rasiel had to wonder; did Bel hate him for everything he had caused? If he did, the older twin couldn't blame him; he hated himself for it all, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither twin had gotten back to sleep after their break in, and so their living room light was on as the rising sun peaked through the glass balcony door. Bel was curled up on the couch with his favourite blanket while Rasiel busied himself with preparing breakfast for them both. The younger twin was quiet as he watched early morning anime, but once a bowl of porridge was handed to him, he gave a shy smile.

"Ne, Siel...?" Bel cuddled in against his brother once the older male had sat next to him. His voice was slightly slurred, something Rasiel was sure would forever be present due to his brain injuries. "...I wanna..."

Rasiel cocked his head to the side as Bel trailed off with a small hum. "What is it, Belphegor? Hmm?"

"I wanna..." The boy fidgeted, but Rasiel remained patient; sometimes Bel just needed to gather up a bit of courage before he could continue on. "I wanna go to the park..."

"We can't go now, Bel; it's much too early and we have school. We can go to the park after school."

Bel didn't respond; he started picking at his breakfast slowly.

"Are you feeling alright from before?" The stronger male wrapped his arm around Bel's shoulder and pulled him closer. "You're safe; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Bel hummed softly before he let out a heavy sigh. "Siel... Play with me..."

Rasiel's groin twitched. He lowered his hand to Bel's hip and whispered in a husky voice, "Where do you want me to play with you?"

"Neck..." The boy tilted his head to the side so that the other had plenty of access; he really enjoyed it when his brother would use his mouth on his neck because it felt good in a weird sort of way for him.

Rasiel licked his lips. He didn't hesitate to dive into the action; the smaller male wanted it, and that meant it wouldn't involve the usual protests Bel would put up when he wasn't in the mood to 'play'.

Rasiel's lips wrapped around the pale flesh of his twin's neck. He sucked and nibbled, using his tongue to tickle the other. His pants were getting impossibly tight, and the small groans Bel made didn't make it any easier for him; he wanted so badly to pin his brother down to the ground and take him until the younger couldn't stand – but he loved his brother, and he knew that if he tried to do it so soon, it would only hurt and scare Bel, and he didn't want it to be like that.

Bel's vision clouded slightly as he let himself be pushed down onto the couch so that he was laying on his back. He lifted his hands and held Rasiel's shoulders tight as he groaned again; he loved it when his brother played these sorts of games with him because it always felt so good, and he didn't have to do anything other than lay there and let his twin do all of the work.

Rasiel lifted his mouth away from the younger's throat so that he could pepper tiny kisses along Bel's face. He let out an almost-inaudible groan of his own as he eyed off the damaged male's lips; how fucking badly he wanted to ravish those pale lips with his own, but he knew he couldn't because the last time he had tried, Bel had gotten upset for reasons Rasiel still wasn't sure about.

"I love you, Belphegor." Rasiel wished he could do something about the pressure in his pants. He knew Bel felt it, too, as the younger's pants also had a bulge in them. He ghosted his fingers down the smaller male's stomach and stopped just above Bel's groin. "Do you want me to take care of it for you again, brother?"

Bel nodded. He spread his legs like Rasiel had taught him to do and waited for his pants to be unzipped and pushed down, but before the stronger male could do so, there was a knock at the door. Rasiel sighed in immense disappointment; it was rare for Bel to agree to be masturbated, and when he finally _did_ want to let it happen again after months of getting upset about it, someone had to disturb them.

Rasiel could have spat venom when he spoke. "I'll be back, Bel. Remember; you're not allowed to take your pants off around anyone but me, so you have to wait until whoever's here leaves. Alright?"

Bel nodded. He understood he had to keep his pants on, but Rasiel hadn't said anything about touching himself through the fabric…

The older twin wasn't surprised to find another police officer at his door; it had been expected sooner or later due to what had happened next door. He bowed respectfully. "Good morning. Are you here about next door? Is the neighbor okay?"

"I'm afraid they died at the scene. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

Rasiel shook his head and opened the door wider. He looked over his shoulder with a frown before he said quietly, "My brother has brain damage, and he doesn't like strangers in our home, so please try and ignore him if he acts out; he gets scared."

The older twin led his guest over to the couch so that they could sit and talk. He couldn't see Bel since the back of the couch faced the entrance hall, so when he and the cop walked around it to sit, the taller blond gasped in horror; there, right in front of a police officer, was Bel, with his hand on his crotch pleasuring himself.

"B-belphegor, no!" Rasiel grabbed the smaller hand and pulled it away. He desperately hoped the cop wouldn't say anything and would let it go, because he was certain he could be charged for grooming and taking advantage of his brother. He cleared his throat and tried to act like a proper guardian by saying, "You should be doing that in your room, Bel; not on the couch. I'm so sorry, officer; he doesn't know any better."

Bel whined and tried to pull his hand away. "Siel…! You said it's okay to do it on the couch…!"

Rasiel swallowed thickly. "Not with a guest, brother… Go to the bedroom if you want to do it it…"

The boy's whines became louder and he started to squirm. "Siel…! It's too weird…!"

"I'm sorry, officer; I'm going to take him to our room. Come on, Bel." The older twin was glad Bel at least stood up without further protests; he figured his brother understood they were going to their bedroom so that he could do what he wanted without being stopped.

After getting Bel back into bed, Rasiel couldn't help but stand by the edge of the mattress and watch with eager eyes as his brother's hand instantly went back to his crotch; if he could have stayed, he would have, but _someone_ – not pointing any fingers in particular – just _had_ to show up and ruin their 'special game'.

Rasiel was glad that his baggy sweater hid his own arousal from others' view, but he was still annoyed; he was so worked up, it was starting to hurt and he desperately hoped the cop wouldn't be here for too long; he just wanted to finish what he had started with Bel.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

The cop had stayed for longer than Rasiel had been able to appreciate, and he was relieved when he was finally closing the door behind the other; despite how much time had passed by, he was still greatly turned on and he really needed to take care of it.

The older blond's first stop was the bedroom. He knew that Bel was asleep, but that was okay; he would just have to wake the other up.

"Belphegor." Rasiel jumped onto the mattress with enough force to jostle his twin from sleep. He smiled as he pulled the younger into his arms and hugged him tight; maybe if he were lucky, Bel would still want to play. "Are you still in the mood, Bel?"

Bel grunted as he tried to pull away from the other's arms. He made a frustrated sound when Rasiel didn't let him go, and he couldn't help but elbow his brother in the chest; he had been sleeping peacefully, and he _hated_ being woken up, especially for cuddles. Don't get him wrong; he loved cuddling with Rasiel, but he also loved his sleep. "Go 'way…"

"Sheshe~ Someone's grumpy~" Rasiel kissed the younger's forehead. "It's okay if you're not in the mood anymore; I'll take care of myself."

Bel rolled away from his brother when he was released from the embrace. He made himself comfortable before he went back to sleep, not looking forward to when he would inevitably be woken once again for school; he felt as if he could sleep forever today.

Rasiel rolled onto his side so that he could watch his twin. He slid his hand down his pants as he did so, but just before he grabbed himself, a thought crossed his mind; how had he fallen so in love with his twin, his whole world consisted of Bel? They used to fight all the time, and say they hated each other. They always tried to compete, to be better than the other, but somehow, after the accident when Bel had no one but him, Rasiel had woken up and realized that he _did_ love his twin. He had cared f or the boy, put up with Bel's moodiness and the stress the younger seemed to always create. And before Rasiel knew it, he had fallen head-over-heels with his own sibling.

Did Bel feel the same way? Unlikely; he had lost the ability to use such high levels of processing and Rasiel didn't even know if the younger could still love him in a _sibling_ manner. But Rasiel could always dream, and if he could teach Bel to act as his lover, he would do so.

Maybe it was a sick, manipulative and greedy thing for him to do, but he always had been vain and selfish, and when he wanted something, he made sure he got it.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

"Hey, Bel. How was class?"

Bel hugged his stuffed mink tighter. He turned his head to the side so that he could look at the ground and focus on his brother holding his hand tightly. He raised his teddy up to his cheek. "…"

Rasiel chuckled. He took a seat on the rooftop with the younger group he had befriended and tugged at Bel's hand to get him to sit, too. He looked at the dark-haired teenager who had asked the question, smiling in appreciation; he was glad his baby brother had friends, too. "I believe it went well for him, Takeshi; his teacher said he did his work today instead of drawing in his book."

The blond boy didn't take any notice of their conversation; he smiled as a butterfly passed his face. He got to his feet so that he could chase it around, glad to have something to keep him entertained; he got so bored easily, and he hated having nothing to do.

"Don't go too far, Belphegor." Rasiel turned back to his group of friends. "I'm glad he's okay; our apartment got broken into this morning."

The brunet named Tsuna flinched. "Did you guys get hurt?"

"No, we're okay; it was just a bit frightening when it happened. But we're okay."

"Aren't you scared they'll come back?" It was Takeshi who spoke this time. "I mean, I'd be a bit worried of that if my house got broken into. Maybe you guys should come stay with one of us for the night. Sleepover at Tsuna's!"

"I'm in!" The silver-haired male of the group gave a fist pump as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders. "Let's all go after school!"

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sighed. He would have protested, but he knew it was pointless now that his friend had gotten in on the plans; Hayato wouldn't let him back out now. "…Fine; everyone can stay over tonight…"

Rasiel offered a smile. He didn't much feel like going, but he knew how badly his twin needed to get out of the house; it would be good for Bel to spend more time with their friends. "Sure. Belphegor has a checkup after school so we can meet you there. He started new mood stabilizers not long ago."

"Why does he need mood stabilizers?" Takeshi frowned. "What are they for?"

"Because he's been getting really moody lately; more than he usually is." Rasiel sighed. "I couldn't even dress him without him throwing a tantrum."

"He doesn't know any better." Tsuna and the others knew about the accident. They knew just how upset Rasiel could get at times when his brother was being too difficult. They'd seen him cry a few times, either out of the stress that ensued when caring for Bel, or because the younger twin's physical health had gone downhill due to the injuries he had received from the car smash all those years ago that still haunted him. It wasn't easy to be in Rasiel's position, they understood, but there wasn't much they could do to help because Bel wouldn't listen to or behave for anyone but his brother.

Before Rasiel could reply, Bel had returned and dropped himself down onto the older male's lap. He held a wide smile on his face as he showed his cupped hands to his brother, and in a proud tone, he said, "Look, Siel! I caught it!"

Rasiel offered a weak smile as he saw the dead butterfly in Bel's hands. "That's nice, Bel. Tsunayoshi was just inviting us over to his home for the night. Would you like to go? It'd be nice to get out of the apartment for a while, wouldn't it, brother?"

Bel nodded. He hated the apartment, and he usually welcomed most opportunities to avoid going there; it was his home, but the neighborhood was so violent, he was afraid there. "I want another hug from Mama!"

Rasiel flinched. His mood dampened at his brother's words. He knew that Bel was lonely, too, and that the younger missed their parents as well – but to know that the boy had been able to replace their mother with someone else's parent was agonizing. It was almost as if the mother who had loved them both meant nothing to Bel, and though Rasiel knew that wasn't the case, it was how it made him feel.

The older twin wrapped his arms tight around Bel. He dropped his head against the younger's shoulder and sighed. He wished his brother was still capable of proper emotion, but that was just another thing he had stolen from the other all those years ago.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

"I'm sleepy, Siel."

Rasiel looked up from the homework he had been doing at Tsunayoshi's desk while his brother and the younger trio interacted together behind him. He found Bel hanging over his shoulders with his mouth parted in a frown. "Then why don't you get some sleep, brother? It's getting late; the others should be going to bed soon, too."

Bel hummed. "I wanna sleep with Mama…"

"We go through this every time we stay here, Belphegor; she is _not_ your mother, and you can't sleep with her." Rasiel didn't know why Bel's words stung so much. Was it because he was choosing someone over _him?_ Bel _always_ slept with him! …Or was it because Bel was so desperate to have his mother back, he was willing to adopt another mother to fill the gaping hole in his heart?

Bel whined loudly. "But Mama said –"

"Belphegor." Rasiel grit his teeth. It wasn't often he lost his patience with his twin, but having this rubbed in his face… It was painful. He forced himself to his feet and found that the younger trio were watching them. He sighed. In a softer tone, he forced out, "Can you make him a bed? I'm going to put him to sleep."

"Siel, why are you mad at me?" Bel's bottom lip quivered. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"…" Rasiel hated upsetting Bel. "…No, Bel. You didn't. I'm sorry. It's time for bed now. Tsunayoshi's going to make you up a bed and then you're going to go to sleep."

"I can't… sleep with Mama…?" Bel hiccupped.

"No, Bel. Tsunayoshi, can you get your mother so Belphegor can say goodnight to her?" Rasiel wasn't looking forward to seeing his friend's mother again; he couldn't stand seeing all of the affection she always gave to Bel in place of their mother because it only increased the ache in his soul.

"Mama!"

Rasiel flinched at his brother's excited cry. He dared crack open and eye and look to the doorway, and when he found Bel in the woman's arms, he wished he hadn't; it hurt so fucking much knowing his own mother would never again give him the love she once had.

"Goodnight, Bel-kun; have a good sleep." The brunet woman smiled when Bel kissed her cheek affectionately. She returned the gesture before she pulled away and said goodnight to everyone else in the room.

Rasiel, who had been planning on studying until everyone else went to bed, was no longer in the mood. He simply moved to one of the futons that had been made on the floor and curled up beneath the blankets without a word. He didn't see the look of heartbreak on Bel's face when the boy realized his brother didn't want to sleep with him tonight; he instead tried to force himself into sleep.

But somehow, sleep evaded him for the longest time and he was left staring into a darkened room while everyone else around him slept. The question that plagued him day after day arose once more; why had he thrown that fucking knife all those years ago…?

Why…?

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Rasiel was still awake when Bel gave a small moan. His first thought was that the younger was having nightmares again, but when the other moaned again in a more pleasurable manner, he felt all of the blood rushing south. He didn't dare move lest he wake the others; he listened as best he could to Bel. He licked his lips at all of the delicious sounds that came from across the room, and eventually he was unable to help himself; he slipped his hand beneath the blankets and into his sleeping pants, biting his lip to keep himself from making a sound.

But apparently Rasiel wasn't the only one who had heard the boy.

"Bel…? Are you okay…?"

Rasiel winced at Takeshi's voice, but it seemed that when no reply came from the smaller blond, Takeshi had gone back to sleep. He sighed in relief; no one else to hear his beautiful brother's pleasured noises, and no one else to realise that he was so sick and perverted, he got hard at knowing his twin was being pleasured.

He knew no one else could find out about him and the things he coaxed Bel into, and he couldn't help but wonder just how much longer he'd be able to get away with it; if he didn't slip up, Bel was sure to give it away one day without even meaning to.

If that day ever came, and someone dared take his baby brother away from him, Rasiel didn't know what he'd do.

he cop had stayed for longer than Rasiel had been able to appreciate, and he was relieved when he was finally closing the door


	3. Chapter 3

Rasiel awoke to his brother shaking him. He cracked open an eyelid as he tried to gauge what emotion his twin was wearing, and he was relieved to find that Bel looked semi-peaceful; he was too tired and grumpy for another tear-fest, after all.

"Good morning, Bel." Rasiel smiled as he cupped his brother's cheek. He wanted to lean in for a kiss, but he knew he couldn't here; their friends wouldn't understand their love. "Did you sleep okay?"

Bel murmured in a tone more slurred than usual. "Siel… Sticky…"

"Hmm? Sticky?" Rasiel knew what the younger meant, but he played along anyway; he didn't want the others to know he had been awake listening to Bel's wet dream.

Bel's bottom lip jutted out as he reached down and pulled at his pants. "Siel, the sticky stuff...! The white stuff that comes out of my penis..."

Rasiel chuckled. "It's called semen, brother. You need to have a shower." The older twin sat up and grabbed his brother. During their interactions together, he had completely forgotten how they weren't alone today, and purely out of habit, he pressed a deep kiss to Bel's throat. He almost sucked and nibbled at the soft flesh like he always did before he heard someone shifting around behind them. He pushed Bel away and cleared his throat. "Come on, brother; Tsunayoshi won't mind if we borrow his shower."

Bel hummed. He followed behind his twin with his hand clasped tightly in the other's and his favourite mink teddy in his arm; he never left the house without it. He entered the bathroom when Rasiel opened the door and ushered him in, and he stood there in an awkward manner; he had never showered out of his own home before, and it made him nervous.

"Don't be worried, Belphegor." Rasiel's voice was a deep purr. He put his hands on the younger's shoulders and leant in close enough so that he could kiss the tip of Bel's nose. He smiled. "I love you, no matter where we are. Aren't you going to take your pants off now so I can see you? You know how much I love it when you let me look at your penis."

The smaller blond frowned. He ducked his head as he moved to grip the hem of his pants and hold them in place; Rasiel had been mad at him last night, and Bel still felt a little uncomfortable being around his twin because of it. He wasn't sure why, but even having his brother talking to him like this didn't feel right to him; it felt wrong in a sense, and he didn't like it.

Rasiel sensed the other's discomfort. He felt a pang of hurt spread through his chest all of a sudden; had he done something to upset his beautiful little brother? "Bel… What's wrong…?"

Bel fumbled with his hands. He licked his lips before he whispered, "…I… want to… s-shower… by m-myself…"

"But why? We always shower together, Bel. …Have I been making you do things you don't want to do…?"

"…"

"Bel…" Rasiel couldn't explain how upset he was with himself; if he had been causing Bel stress and not even realising… "I… I thought you liked playing our special games…"

"…"

"I mean… You ask to play them…" Understanding hit him out of left field. "Wait… Is it the way I talk to you sometimes…?"

Bel nodded. "…"

"You don't like it when I talk to you in a special way…?" Rasiel wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself; if he had been forcing his filthy fantasies on his brother and hurting the other, he… He felt disgusted in himself for expecting his twin to reciprocate his feelings when the younger could barely even form his own basic emotions now, let alone develop such complex ones... He didn't want to stay with Bel right now; he had to leave before he caused his beautiful baby brother more discomfort. "…I'm sorry, Bel… I'll turn the shower on for you and then I'll go…"

Bel said nothing as his brother turned the knobs and set the water to his favourite temperature. He waited until Rasiel had left the bathroom before he started undressing; as much as he loved his brother, sometimes the older male said things to him that made him uncomfortable and left him feeling a little… _dirty_. He didn't know how to explain it properly; he only knew that he preferred it when Rasiel didn't talk when they played together.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Rasiel felt sick knowing he was leaving his brother's care to someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to risk hurting the younger further; if letting Bel be happy meant Takeshi could get the boy dressed instead, so be it. It didn't mean he had to like it, however - no, he fucking _hated_ knowing Bel could let someone else care for him the way Rasiel did.

"Ne, ne, Takeshi~ I don't wanna wear that shirt… I wanna… wear my stripes~"

Rasiel could have vomited at Takeshi's fond chuckle. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the homework he was doing away from all of the others and act as if he and Bel hadn't had problems in the bathroom.

"You wore your stripy shirt yesterday, Bel; it needs to be washed first." Takeshi was gentle by nature, but the extreme patience he had for the damaged blond was that of a deity's. He was so incredibly kind as he tried to get Bel into clean clothing, and all of a sudden, the older twin felt scared; what if Bel liked Takeshi more than Rasiel…? "What if you wear your other shirt for today, and when you go home, Rasiel can wash your stripy shirt and you can wear it tomorrow? Would you like that?"

"T-takeshi… Stripes…?"

"Ah, Bel, if you want to wear stripes, then Tsuna will let you wear his striped jacket if you put your red shirt on today." Takeshi smiled as his brunet friend nodded in agreement; anything to get Bel dressed in clean, comfortable clothing. "See?"

Rasiel bit his tongue so that he didn't turn around and snap at the younger two; how _dare_ they spoil Belphegor like _he_ spoiled his brother! His eyes narrowed behind his long bangs, and he couldn't help but grip his pen so tightly, his knuckles went white; he couldn't stand to know that they were seeing his beautiful brother's body right now because he had only ever wanted to keep it to himself – the fact that they were dressing Bel instead of him pissed him off greatly, but he had to let it happen for Bel's sake; he didn't want to hurt his brother again.

And then, almost as if Tsuna had known Rasiel was thinking about him, the brunet said, "A-ah, Rasiel, I told my mum your apartment got broken into, and she said that you and Belphegor can come live with us where it's safe. You can have the spare room next to mine and everything."

Rasiel wanted to decline; he didn't want to share a house with anyone other than Bel because then not only would he be sharing his brother's attention with other people, but he wouldn't be able to play with Bel if there were others around; they would have to hide it and run around behind everyone's backs and not to mention if they got caught...

"Yes!"

The older twin sighed when Bel squealed in excitement. He closed his eyes; Bel obviously thought the decision was up to him…

But the boy was so excited, and living in such a violent, crime-riddled neighbourhood was not the right way to be raising the younger. He deserved safety and security, and not have to cling to his brother most nights in fear because they could hear things they should never have been exposed to.

But most of all, as much as it hurt, Bel _did_ deserve to have a mother… They would never get their real mother back, but at least here, the boy could finally be given all of the love he had craved ever since they were orphaned.

Rasiel didn't want to say yes for his own sick, greedy reasons, but he truly loved his brother and only ever wanted to give Bel the best of everything. He sighed heavily before he muttered, "When can we have the spare room…? I need to sell our furniture, but I want to settle Bel into here as soon as I can…"

"Well, since we don't have school today, we could all go to your apartment and bring back your personal belongings," Tsuna offered. "We can try and bring everything back here today, and then you can focus on selling what you want."

Bel made a happy sound as he climbed up onto Takeshi's back. "Shishishi~ I want a ride~!"

Takeshi held the boy's legs securely as he stood up. "Alright; I'll carry you there, Bel. Be careful, now; don't lean backwards or you'll fall, alright?"

Rasiel was fuming, but he didn't say anything; as long as Bel was enjoying himself, it was okay.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

Night had only just fallen, and already Rasiel felt stressed about his new living environment; he was independent by nature, and he hated living with other people; he needed his own space to share with his brother where it was just the two of them and he could handle everything himself – suddenly having someone make him and Bel dinner, and wash their clothing for them and even make their new beds was too much and he didn't even want to _think_ about tomorrow morning; what if they didn't get their own quiet time in the living room where they could have their breakfast and just relax together…? Their morning ritual had always consisted of kicking back on the couch with their breakfast in hand as they watched early morning anime, and what if they couldn't even get that?

But Bel didn't seem to care; he had been glued to Tsuna's mother's side all day, and Rasiel honestly felt so sad over it; he wasn't used to sharing Bel, and he had never realised how lonely it was to not have his brother by his side.

Rasiel didn't want to leave his new bedroom; he wanted to stay in his bed for the rest of the night with his laptop and watch anime until he fell asleep. Bel still hadn't come back, and he was getting worried; what if Bel wouldn't even come back to the room to sleep with him? What if he chose to sleep with Tsuna, or his mother-figure?

But just when the older twin felt himself _really_ getting upset, the bedroom door opened and Bel and the woman they knew as Nana stepped in. Bel had a very bright smile on his face, brighter than Rasiel was used to seeing, and he seemed only too happy to be led over to the bed on the other side of the room so that he could be tucked in beneath the blankets.

"Goodnight, Bel-kun; have a good sleep." Nana smiled as she kissed Bel's forehead.

"Shishi~" Rasiel could almost _feel_ the happiness wafting from his twin. "Goodnight, mama!"

The taller blond frowned, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes as he realised Bel was staying in the other bed despite Nana having already left; he had honestly expected for the boy to have joined him already…

"Siel…?"

Rasiel cocked his head at Bel's voice. He didn't look at the other when he heard the shifting of the blankets; he kept his eyes focused on the laptop screen and tried to pretend he wasn't upset.

"Why is… Siel sad…?"

The addressed male should have known he wouldn't hide his sad mood from the other; they were twins, and despite what had happened to Bel, they were both still very in tune with the others' emotions. He closed the lid of the laptop when he found Bel was about to clamber onto the bed with him. He couldn't help but pull his brother tight against his chest; he wasn't sure if he would ever let the other go.

As soon as Rasiel felt the younger's warmth against him, something in him snapped; Bel had been ignoring him all day, and that was _not_ on. He snatched thin wrists into his hands and forced them above his brother's head. He groaned quietly at the sight of his twin laying beneath him; now if only they were naked and sweaty...

"Belphegor..." Rasiel winced at the pressure in his pants. He grinded down against his brother's hips and gave a moan.

Bel squeaked at the sensations. He tried to pull his hands free so that he could push the older male away from him, but his hands were trapped. "S-siel! N-no, I -"

The boy's protests were silenced by a pair of lips crashing against his mouth. He whimpered and tried to turn his head to the side to break contact, but Rasiel only lifted his hand to his brother's cheek to keep him still. The older male was almost crushing Bel from the weight of his strong body on top of one so frail, and it was only adding to the claustrophobic feeling running through the younger twin.

Bel finally broke contact between their lips. He threw his head to the side and cried out for his brother. "S-siel…!"

Rasiel didn't stop to think about what his brother was feeling in this moment; all he knew was that it felt amazing to rub their hips together, and since he could feel Bel's hardened member pressing against him, he was sure the other was enjoying it, too. He quickened his pace into thrusts sloppy from haste and inexperience combined, but whatever he was doing, he did it right; Bel had always been quick to orgasm, and Rasiel didn't miss the way the younger's pants dampened. This knowledge alone was enough to push the older twin over the edge, too, and before he knew it, he had collapsed over his brother's trembling body.

But then, any euphoria Rasiel had left over diminished within a second when he heard his brother start to cry. He knew Bel wasn't ready for sex because it was a frightening thing for his twin, and yet, look at what he had done to the other…

It seemed that all Rasiel was doing lately was hurting his brother, and he had never hated himself more than he did in this moment. He rolled onto his side so that his back was to the other and muttered, "Goodnight, Belphegor…"

Bel didn't reply back; he instead got out of the bed and went back to his own one. Rasiel felt a few tears of his own slide down his cheeks, and when he fell asleep, it was into a restless slumber with terrible dreams.

Sometimes, the older twin felt like killing himself and leaving Bel with someone who would look after him better than _he_ was able to.


	4. Chapter 4

Come the next morning, Rasiel was relieved to see that either Bel's memory difficulties had allowed him to forget how upset he had been last night, or he had just gotten over it naturally with a bit of sleep. Either way, the younger twin was sitting up in his bed, chewing at his mink plushie's ears as he smiled brightly and made happy little noises as he played with his favourite toy. Rasiel couldn't help but look back at his brother every now and then and chuckle; his baby brother was so adorably innocent.

Rasiel was glad that they didn't have school today; he wasn't sure he was quite in the mood for going anyway and he was much more content to just lay in his bed and read a thick novel now that they had already had breakfast. He was frustrated that they had to change their morning ritual now that they could no longer be alone together in the living room for the morning, but Bel seemed as placid as ever as they stayed in their room; he was still having fun with his toy, and that was the important thing.

"Ne, ne~ Siel~"

Rasiel hummed at his name as his brother got out of his bed and approached him. He moved over when the younger climbed up onto the mattress to join him, and when the mink teddy was thrust out to him, he was genuinely surprised; Bel didn't like _anyone_ touching his favourite toy, and all it took was for someone to accidentally brush their fingers against it for him to start crying and throw a tantrum. "Oh? What is it, Bel?"

"Mink… Fix him…?" Bel pointed to the tear in the plushie's stomach.

Rasiel had wondered when the toy would need a repair; Bel had had it ever since the accident, and since it was played with so heavily – not to mention chewed on a lot – it was no wonder the old thing was starting to rip. He smiled as he reached out to take the toy. "Of course, Bel. I'll get the sewing kit."

Bel clapped his hands together in joy as he watched his twin fetch the kit and get ready to sew. He let out a gleeful squeal when the toy was handed back to him not even ten minutes later and hugged it tight. He leant forward and placed a sloppy kiss against his brother's cheek before he dropped himself down onto the mattress and snuggled in close. He said nothing as he went back to chewing on his teddy; he was too busy enjoying the fingers that were threading through his hair.

It fell silent in the room for several minutes, but neither twin minded; they were content just to be close to the other. But then, their peace was broken when the bedroom door opened and the baby Tsuna's mother had adopted walked into the room. Rasiel quickly became agitated when he felt his beautiful brother go stiff beside him; how _dare_ someone make Bel uncomfortable in his own space!

The baby Rasiel knew was named Lambo was up to something, the older twin could tell; he kept mumbling to himself as he looked suspiciously around the room, and when his eyes caught sight of the mink plush in Bel's arms, a mischievous smile crossed his face; that was the toy he was looking for; after seeing Bel playing with it at breakfast that morning, he knew he wanted it for himself.

Bel, who had been hiding his face against his brother's chest, didn't see the baby running up to the bed; all he felt was someone pulling his special toy from his arms. He let out a devastated squeak as he rolled around in time to see his teddy being taken from the room. "Mink! Mink!"

Rasiel was _furious._ He jumped from the bed and chased after the baby, and he didn't even care that he had cornered the little shit in Tsuna's bedroom; right in front of his brunet friend, he ripped his brother's toy from Lambo's arms and shoved the baby to the ground before he snarled in the most threatening manner he possessed, "Don't you _ever_ touch Belphegor's toys again!"

"Rasiel!" Tsuna hurried to his friend's side to pick the now-crying Lambo up. "Rasiel, what's wrong? Why are you so angry at him?"

"He stole my brother's favourite toy." Rasiel waved the stuffed mink at Tsuna as if to prove his point.

Tsuna flinched; he knew the backstory behind the plushie, and he honestly felt terrible for Lambo's actions; that was the stuffed toy Bel had been given by his mother just days before the accident, and it was all the younger twin had left to remember her by. He remembered Rasiel telling him how Bel had even been playing with it when the older blond had thrown the knife, and it had gone with him to the hospital and survived the same crash that had almost claimed Bel's life, too – it even had patches of dried blood on it that, no matter how hard Rasiel had tried to remove, wouldn't come out. "…I'm sorry, Siel…"

Rasiel shook his head. "It's not your fault, Tsunayoshi… I'm going to check on my brother; you know he hates people touching his mink."

Tsuna nodded. He watched the older male leave before he sighed; Lambo was lucky it had been Rasiel who had come after him and not Belphegor, because despite the brain damage, the younger twin could still do some damage when he wanted to.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

 _Heavy pants filled the air as the mattress squeaked violently beneath their bodies. There were soft whimpers and moans of pleasure as the sound of skin smacking against skin echoed off the walls. Rasiel leant down to engulf his brother's lips in his to silence the younger's cries of pleasure as he continued to thrust his hips steadily; if he heard any more of his twin's pleasured sounds, he was sure he was going to explode already._

 _When the twins broke apart for air, Bel gripped his brother's naked shoulders and dug his nails into the soft flesh as each thrust became more and more overwhelming for him and his soft noises grew louder with each passing second. "Siel…! Siel…!"_

 _Rasiel peppered soft kisses along his brother's jawline as he allowed his thrusts to become harder until Bel's back was sliding around along the mattress. He reached between their bodies to take hold of the younger's arousal and stroke it in time with his thrusts. His kisses made their way to Bel's lips and he kissed his beautiful brother with all of the love and passion he had in him._

" _S-siel, I'm…" Bel's words came in breathy little pants. "I'm c-coming, Siel…"_

"Siel? Are you okay?"

Rasiel jumped violently when the sound of the bedroom door opening jerked him out his daydreams. He panicked and pulled the blankets he had kicked to his feet earlier over his body as he grabbed his phone out from under his pillow and tried to be discreet. Bel stirred from where he was sleeping beside his twin, but he didn't wake; he tended to sleep deeper than Rasiel did.

"I heard you moan." Tsuna was standing in the doorway, looking at the older twin in concern. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah, yes, I dropped my phone on my face and I guess I was a little frustrated at it." Rasiel pulled Bel closer to him; it was true he was feeling frustration, but not at his phone – rather at his friend for interrupting him when he was on the very edge of an orgasm.

Tsuna offered a shy smile. "Are you working today?"

"Yes, I start very soon. I will bring Belphegor with me today; he has become used to always being with me and he'll fret if I suddenly leave him home."

The brunet understood; while the twins had been living by themselves, Rasiel had been unable to leave his brother home alone and so the two always went everywhere together, even to the small convenience shop the older male worked part time at. His bosses were understanding and allowed for Bel to sit quietly in the backroom and play by himself, which he usually did without problems – but even then there were still times where the younger brother got him and Rasiel into trouble for not behaving. There wasn't much the firstborn could do about it; he couldn't find anyone who could babysit Bel for him, and he had to work to try and get them both through school and cover their living expenses – caring someone with such high medical bills didn't come easy, either.

"It's going to rain today, so I'd try and get there before it starts." Tsuna started backing out of the bedroom so that he could leave the older two alone.

Now that Tsuna was gone, Rasiel allowed his frustrations to slip; that was exactly the reason he hadn't want to move in with other people in the first place, because they would only intrude on him and Bel and they wouldn't be able to get any privacy – he hadn't even been all that loud in the first place, and still the brunet had heard him! What if he were to go all the way with Bel? They'd never be able to get away with it!

"Siel…"

When Rasiel heard his brother mutter his name in his sleep, he couldn't help but relax a little; he had to think about what was best for Bel, and keeping him in such an unsafe environment like the one they had been living in was not good for either of them. He rolled onto his side and pulled Bel against his chest so he could hug his twin tight. "It's okay, brother; I love you."

Rasiel hoped his twin understood just how much he loved the younger because despite having always been praised as a genius, he never had been good at expressing himself.

 _ **~~XX~~**_

When the twins stepped into Rasiel's work, they were just in time to miss the heavy downpour that became even more violent than it had been as they had walked. Bel was pouting from having been saturated by the rain, and the older twin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's go get you ready, Belphegor." Rasiel took his brother's hand and led the younger through the store and into the backroom. He took the backpack from Bel's shoulders once the slightly smaller male was sitting and pulled out the container of fruit he had prepared before they had left. "Here's some food for you if you get hungry, and a thermostat with hot chocolate in it. Do you want your colouring books now, brother?"

Bel smiled as he reached out for the books that were being passed to him. He waited patiently for the container of pencils to be laid out on the table and then opened the first book to where he was up to. Rasiel leant down and kissed the younger's wet hair.

"I'll be stocking the shelves today, so if you need me, come and find me."

Bel didn't reply; he only sat his mink plush on the table next to his books so that he could choose what colour he wanted to use for the first picture.

Rasiel left the backroom so that he could go and find his boss and let the other know that he had arrived. He hadn't walked even halfway through the store before he overheard his boss and one of the other employees talking, and though he thought nothing of it at first, he quickly stopped and listened in closely when he heard his brother's name being mentioned in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, they walked in not even five minutes ago. They're drenched from the rain. Belphegor's such a cute kid, but Siel's… kind of creepy with him… Don't you think?"

Rasiel flinched at the words. He stepped back so that he was hidden behind one of the shelves, wanting to know what the others were thinking.

"Yeah, he's like obsessed with the poor kid or something. It makes me worry about them, living on their own… The poor thing probably wouldn't even know how to tell anyone if Siel did something to him."

"You really think Siel would do something to him?"

"I don't know, but I think he probably would. You've seen the way he stares at Belphegor, right? It's like he's eye-humping the kid or something. I feel so sorry for Belphegor; he probably doesn't even know it's wrong."

Rasiel let out a sigh as he stepped out from behind the shelves and started walking towards the two. He acted as if he hadn't heard anything and said, "Hey, boss. Where do you want me to start from?"

The other two looked startled, and after they cleared their throats, the supervisor said in an uncomfortable tone, "There's a trolley out back with stock to be put out, Siel…"

Rasiel nodded. He turned around and left, but he didn't go to get to the trolley; he instead went up to the registers to find Hayato, knowing they were working together for the day. He was glad to see that there were no other customers around; he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to ask. "Have you heard the other workers talking about me?"

Hayato raised his eyebrow as he shook his head. "Why would they be talking about you?"

"Apparently they think I'm going to rape my brother or something… I heard them when I came out of the backroom; that's what they were implying I would do to Bel…"

"What the fuck? You wouldn't rape Bel; he gets upset when you tell him off for something and you spend the rest of the day moping around and acting as if you're the worst person in the world. They obviously don't know what they're talking about. Just ignore them."

Rasiel let out a depressed sigh. "I hate hurting my brother, Hayato… I just want him to be happy, but… Sometimes I just… I'm not very… I wish I could look after him better…"

The silver-haired male waved a dismissive hand. "You look after him fine; he's fuckin' more spoilt than that baseball freak's dog is. You got nothin' to worry about, and don't listen to what people say; they talk about me, too, but they think I don't know. Don't worry about it."

Rasiel nodded, glad that Hayato listened; sometimes the younger male didn't seem to care about anything but Tsuna. "Thank you, Hayato. I'm going to get the stock trolley."

Hayato nodded and went back to tidying up some of the register displays. He couldn't help but admit that sometimes he, too, wondered if Rasiel felt more than just brotherly emotion to Bel, but he never thought too much on it; the older twin wouldn't do anything to his brother that would hurt him, and so it didn't worry him what the other felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Rasiel certainly couldn't deny that it felt… _nice_ to eat dinner with a family again, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give up the alone time he had with Bel back when they had been by themselves; now, surrounded by other people, the younger twin's attention was going back and forth all over the place, and Rasiel didn't like it not being focused solely on him.

But even so, was it worth the cost of taking away Bel's happiness just so Rasiel could be so selfish and keep his twin for himself…?

"Siel… Siel helped me with… with my homework today."

Rasiel looked up from his dinner at his name. His lips twitched at his brother's words, recalling how he had indeed helped the younger with his homework during his lunchbreak at work. It hadn't been difficult at all since it was tailored specifically for Bel's special needs, but still, it was always an annoyance trying to get him to sit still and listen to what he was being taught.

"Oh, that's lovely of him, isn't it, honey?" Rasiel knew Nana was kind by nature, but he hated knowing how she always made sure to add on an extra layer of sweetness just for Bel – did she really think she could take the place of their mother?

Well, perhaps in Bel's case, she _could;_ he already clung to her as if he thought of her as his parent.

"He's a good big brother, isn't he, Belphegor?" Tsuna was the next to speak, remaining as patient and gentle with his friend as he always was.

Bel hummed long and loud. He cocked his head to the side as if he were considering something of terrible importance, but he never gave a response to the question, leaving Rasiel to question just what the hell Bel thought of him.

The taller blond dropped his chopsticks to the table as he stood up. He was well aware how cold his tone of voice was in that moment, but he didn't care; he _couldn't_. "I'm going for a walk."

"S-siel!" Bel jumped to his feet as well. He knocked the table in his haste, tipping his drink over, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that his brother was going to go somewhere without him. He hurried to his twin's side as fast as he could, and as he reached out to hold Rasiel's hand in both of his, he missed the scowl on the other's face as a bright smile lit up on his own. "I'll come, too~!"

The stress Rasiel had been feeling ebbed away at the innocence on his twin's beautiful face, and all he could do was nod. His voice was gentle as he asked, "Don't you want to stay here and finish your dinner first?"

Bel shook his head. He took a step back so that he could hug his brother's arm tight for several seconds before he moved to lean against the familiar warmth of his sibling's chest. "…Wanna… be with Siel…"

Rasiel lifted his hand to pat the younger's head. He said nothing as they started to walk out of the dining room; all that he cared about was listening to Bel ramble on about something he didn't quite understand.

It stayed that way as they left the house and got to the end of their street, Bel talking excitedly as Rasiel listened, but after they turned the corner and became out of sight of anyone looking for them from Tsuna's house, the older twin stopped. Bel followed suit, but he didn't stop talking; he was so busy telling the stronger male about what one of his classmates had done in class, he didn't even notice when Rasiel grabbed him by the shoulder and squeezed.

"Belphegor."

It was the suddenly-serious tone in Rasiel's voice that made Bel shut up and look closer at his twin. He could see the familiar look in his brother's eyes, visible beneath slight parts in his bangs, but even though he was too innocent to understand what it was, he had learnt to associate that look with the special games they played.

Rasiel's eyes were focused on his brother's lips. He licked his own before he took a step forward and removed any space between the two. In the most demanding tone he had used with Bel before the accident, he said, "Let me kiss you."

Bel looked to the ground. He scuffed his shoe against the cement before he lifted his head and whispered, "Siel… That's… B-boys aren't allowed… to kiss other boys…"

"It's okay," Rasiel whispered back. He reached out and cupped his twin's cheek. "It's not bad if no one knows. Okay? So don't tell anyone and it'll be alright."

The taller male didn't wait for a response; he instead leant down and crushed his lips against the younger's. Bel squirmed and whimpered at first, but once he got used to the strange feeling of having someone else's tongue in his mouth, he relaxed and allowed the kiss to happen. He tried to reciprocate it, but he didn't understand what to do; his tongue brushed shyly against Rasiel's a few times before it licked timidly at the other's top lip, trying to mimic what he could feel was being done to him.

Rasiel wasn't sure his pants had ever felt as tight as they did right now. He wished they were somewhere private where he could strip his twin of clothing and ravage him the whole night, but he knew he couldn't do that; not while they were in public. He couldn't pull away from the intoxicating taste that was Belphegor; he sucked and nibbled and licked, but with each second that passed, his need for Bel only increased.

A tiny groan escaped Bel's lips, and as it did, Rasiel's hips bucked forward of their own accord. A louder moan sounded next, and the younger blond felt overwhelmed with what was happening; he couldn't help but rock his own hips forward as he searched for friction. He whimpered in pleasure when a familiar hand snaked past the hem of his pants and entered his underwear, and he became helpless beneath the touches his brother always wanted to give him.

"Fuck…" Rasiel felt breathless, but he was unable to stop kissing Bel; he had waited for this moment for so long and he couldn't stop now that the younger was no longer resisting his love. "B-belphegor… I-I…"

Bel tilted his head backwards when he felt the kiss become impossibly deep. He was pushed back a few steps by this twin moving closer, and he couldn't help but lean up on his tiptoes and shyly curl his fingers into the front of Rasiel's shirt. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared into the older male's face, not quite understanding what was happening but at the same time not minding it. "Siel…"

Rasiel broke the kiss in order to rest their foreheads together as he stared into his twin's purple eyes. His breathing was harsh and heavy, and he whispered in a husky tone, "I love you so much, my beautiful brother…"

The boy licked his lips. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he didn't know how to respond, but soon enough he gave another pleasured whimper when their hips rolled together again. His breathing became rapid until he was on the verge of hyperventilating with each rock of their hips that came too fast for him to be able to handle. He wasn't able to count how many times their hips rubbed together, or how many seconds had passed; all he knew was that the front of his pants had become damp again, but Rasiel was still going.

"S-siel…" Bel's voice was weak from his sudden climax, and that alone had just about tipped Rasiel over the edge. However, the thing that did was when small, shaking hands slowly reached up and grabbed his hair to drag his head down for another kiss, a shy one initiated solely by his beloved twin.

There was silence between the two as they both gathered their breaths, but when words were uttered, it was by Rasiel. He was quiet, but there was still that familiar warmth in his tone that Bel knew so well. "Brother, you cannot tell anyone about tonight, alright? It has to be a secret between us. If anyone finds out, we're going to be in lots of trouble, and people will try and take you from me."

Bel nodded. He leant up on his tiptoes again so he could kiss his brother's lips softly. "I won't tell…"

"Good boy. Let's head back now; it's cold outside."

"Okay…" With that said, the boy slipped his hand into Rasiel's as he lifted his head up and gave the older male a wide smile.

Rasiel felt his heart skip a beat at the sight; his brother was just so beautiful, and he truly hoped that tonight would help Bel finally come to realise that he, too, loved Rasiel the same way. Rasiel knew he couldn't be certain, but he was sure that, deep down, Bel was just as in love with his twin as the other was with him.

Well, Rasiel could at least dream, right?


End file.
